


Grace

by Principality_Az



Series: Human Omens AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is human, Aziraphale is widowed, Aziraphale teaches Violin, Crowley is human, Crowley plays Violin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Grieving, Happy Ending, Heartbreaker Crowley, M/M, Mild Angst, Not High school, Pining, Slow Burn, human! au, music teacher au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principality_Az/pseuds/Principality_Az
Summary: Human!AUAziraphale is a violin teacher named Asa Fell, and Crowley happens to be a very very good student who Aziraphale is very wary about at first but he grows to love him, especially when he hears him play for the first time.Title, Chapters and lyrics are inspired by Jeff Buckley's Grace.





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me y'all this is my first Good Omens fanfic
> 
> this chapter is kinda short and dull-
> 
> -we all start somewhere,
> 
> enjoy :)

_"_ _Eternal life is now on my trail."_

Asa blinked himself awake from his needed sleep, a light ache pulsing through his head; a sign that his brain wasn't quite ready for the day ahead of him. He sat up with a stretch, sighing his relief as joints in both arms popped, relieving the heavy pressure engendered by his slumber. It took him a moment, but eventually he was awake and setting foot to the bathroom to wash and liven himself up for the day ahead.

Asa didn’t hate his job, in contrary he actually rather enjoyed it, but sometimes it got frustrating- students got frustrating. He was a teacher- or a tutor, if you will. Not that he had been a high school teacher, though occasionally he did have the opportunity to teach lessons in some, his most memorable was Westminster High, a private school in the inner skirts of London, some of the students had been quite wild and unruly for being in a private school.

He taught the Violin, to which Asa refers to as 'the instrument that tells your story with such subtlety but in the most poetic of ways.' He taught on one-to-one slots in a small little building in an unnoticed little corner of Soho that he had been renting for a good decade or so. It was a little safe haven for him.

'A. Z. Fell & Co, Personal Instrument Studies.’

Although there hadn't actually been a 'Co.' for a long time, Asa didn't feel a purpose for changing it anytime soon. Soon enough, Asa was ready, with a quick comb through of his platinum hair and a quick bow tie adjustment; he was out the door, no time for any breakfast this morning, bummer for him, really.

Asa walked himself to work, barely half a mile from his home, he did have a car; a 1955 Volkswagen Beetle in chestnut, however, he’d gotten it mostly for the display, he couldn’t drive and didn’t plan on learning to anytime soon. He liked walking better, he’d been a rather naturist at heart and loved the cool bite of the early morning air, the sing of the songbirds and the peaceful glow of the empty streets.

Once he’d gotten to work, it’d been a breeze, a few of his regular students had been in and out for their hour long sessions and to Asa’s surprise they had been progressing very well, he took it with pride; being such a good teacher and all. _Wishful thinking, really._

It’d reached just after ‘noon and there hadn’t been any sign of any further students showing face, so Asa had decided to get himself ready to head home for the day, until there was a gentle knock upon the door then the sound of it creaking open. A soft voice, belonging to a male followed

  
_“Hello? I booked a lesson for-“_

_“Forty minutes ago?”_ Asa cut off the voice, searching his schedule to find the students name and lesson unit.

_“Right… Yes, that. Sorry I’m late, got… caught up.” _The man spoke with evident remorse. _“Is there still time?”_

Asa pursed his lips as he read the schedule, humming softly. _“Anthony J, Crowley, is it?” _ He asked, looking up at the man who had now made himself fully present in the room- leading Asa to blink, double checking he wasn’t just seeing things.

The man had been tall, thin, tan complexion, auburn hair that lengthened to his shoulders, sunglasses shielding his eyes, a plethora of piercings, even one on his belly button that had been exposed by the cropped tank he’d been wearing- dark immodest clothes that Asa didn’t find quite appropriate to be wearing to a music lesson, better yet he hadn’t even expecting a man of his ‘taste’ to even take up violin in the first place, All of his other students had been, well… upper class to say the least.

_Chaotic and Anarchic _

_“That’s the name.” _The man nodded. _“Just call me Crowley, everyone else does.”_

_“Right, Anthony-“_

_“Crowley.”_

_“Crowley…” _Asa sighed, setting down his schedule on the table_. “I’m afraid I’m utterly busy, loads of… students.” _He lied, shaking his head at the now frowning Crowley. Well, he only _half lied,_ he really didn’t have the time for people like Crowley, time wasters. Some poor judgement on Asa’s part to be fair.

_“Right… I see.” _ Crowley nodded, pouting sadly as he began to back himself out of the room. “I’m incredibly sorry… Next week will do, yeah?”

“Next week.” Asa replied giving an unenthusiastic smile, a polite nod to go along with it- and with that Crowley had made himself scarce, leaving Asa deadpan, shaking his head.

Moments later, Asa had prepared himself to head home, slinging his coat over his shoulders and picking up his case to head out.

Two steps away from the building, a voice called from behind him- the same as before. _Crowley._

_“Mr, Fell.” _ Crowley called out, catching up with Asa. _“Didn’t you say you were busy with students?”_

Asa stopped in his tracks to face Crowley, taken back by the gentle hand on his shoulder, dainty fingers squeezing the spot.

“Ah, Well… I will be, I have a few errands to run first you see.” He lied again, Crowley completely seen right through this, a knowing smirk curved into his lips.

_“Errands?” _Crowley raised an eyebrow, Asa simply nodded_. “Sure, Okay… Have fun with those…”_ he chuckled, taking a few steps back as to walk away, but stopped himself when Asa began to walk.

_“But, I will see you next week.” _

_“Next week…” _Asa whispered to himself as he walked off, en route to home

_"Good lord..."_


End file.
